wowsblitzfandomcom-20200213-history
U.K.
Cruisers/CL-CA British cruisers in World of Warships Blitz share many similarities with American and German cruisers, with fast-firing guns housed in quick-turning turrets; however, they fire only armor-piercing rounds. While the lack of high-explosive shells greatly reduces their versatility against more heavily armored ships or well-angled opponents, their AP shells' fuse lengths and penetration values are improved over other nations' such that shots are able to penetrate in places where they would normally bounce off. In addition, they do not have another mainstay of cruisers: the Defensive AA Fire consumable. This means that Royal Navy cruisers have to brute force their way through aircraft attacks, which isn't as bad as it sounds given that their AA firepower can be on par with American cruisers (and eventually exceeds them with Neptune and Minotaur). Their armor is quite thin with rather large citadels, although like American cruisers, this weakness is partially offset by their citadels being mostly below the waterline, with exposed parts reinforced with additional armor. However, this is where the bad news ends; while having average rudder shift timings, British cruisers have extremely good acceleration values (and good top speeds) that allow them to maintain near-maximum speeds even while doing sharp turns; their concealment values are among the best for cruisers of all nations; they have additional access to other consumables like Repair Party, Surveillance Radar, and Smoke Generator that most other cruisers can only dream of having, giving them unparalleled utility. Their torpedo armament is sufficient for the most part — having decent ranges with 60-knot speeds – and instead of choosing between wide and narrow spreads, captains can choose to fire off individual torpedoes or expend the entire launcher at once. Skilled captains will use these cruisers' agility and tools to get themselves into advantageous positions or out of sticky situations and dictate engagements on their own terms. Battleships/BB British battleships rule the seas with grace and exemplary combat ability. These formidable ships are a serious threat to ships from every nation. At low tiers, these battleships are well-armored, making them very hard to kill with smaller caliber guns. However, they can be susceptible to large caliber AP shells. Players in British battleships should make an attempt to avoid close-range gunfights with other battleships. Excelling in medium to long range combat, these ships can burn their enemies to the waterline before they have a chance to close the range. British battleships fire some of the best high explosive shells in the game. They have a very high fire chance, which means that many salvoes will result in fires started on the decks of enemy ships. However, their withering firepower isn't limited to HE shells. If an enemy ship is foolish enough to show her broadside, British AP rounds can be a quick ticket to port. Luckily, these ships aren't limited to just gunfighting. As players progress through the line, they will find the power of the anti aircraft armament to increase with each new ship they unlock. When fully specialized for AA in higher tiers, airspace above these battleships is a no-fly zone. Premium Ships Most of the U.K premium ships add a big punch into the game, also can be alot fun sinking other ships.